


Train Rides

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkwardness on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely around 'Demontage'.

“He fell asleep,” the Doctor explained to Sam when she poked her head into the compartment, as amused look on her face. She quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Fitz, who was currently passed out and sprawled across the Doctor’s lap.

“Like that?”

“Well, no,” the Doctor admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile. “But my shoulder was starting to go numb, so I moved him.”

“You’re a regular old pillow, aren’t you.” Sam shook her head, smiling. “We’re having a philosophical discussion in one of the front coaches. I thought you might like to come.”

“Hmm.” The Doctor made a thoughtful noise as he considered. “What’s the topic?”

“When I left they were going on about the possibility of alien life,” Sam replied, casting him a knowing look. The Doctor smiled faintly before shaking his head.

“I’ll think I’ll pass. I’m enjoying the view, anyway, and I don’t want to wake Fitz up.”

“All right then. I’ll probably be back in a couple hours.” Sam gave him a wave before sliding the door shut. The Doctor returned to gazing out the window, chin propped up on one hand, the other resting lightly on Fitz’s head. Fitz let out a sleepy mumble and shifted slightly, burying his face in the soft velvet of the Doctor’s coat. The Doctor glanced down, a studying look in his eyes. Admittedly, he didn’t know Fitz very well yet, but it was rare to see his companion in such a still and vulnerable state, without any affected bravado. It was, he decided, very nice.

A sudden loud clattering drifted through the train and the Doctor wondered what exactly Sam and her philosophy group were up to. Fitz stirred, blinking into wakefulness. “Wha…” he slurred, staring up at the Doctor in confusion. The Doctor beamed down at him.

“Hello. Did you sleep well?”

Fitz’s response was to sit up rapidly, smashing his head into the underside of the Doctor’s jaw. He reared back in surprise, knocking Fitz to the floor. His companion stared at him with wide eyes, a hand pressed to his forehead. “Fine. Sorry.” He muttered, looking away.

“It’s quite all right,” the Doctor murmured, watching Fitz clamber back onto the seat. “It was an accident.”

“Yeah.” Fitz was angled away from him, the wary look back in his eyes. The Doctor felt slightly hurt but pushed the feeling away. “Where’s Sam, by the way?”

“Discussing philosophy.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence ensured. The Doctor kept trying to make eye contact but Fitz was studiously avoiding looking at him. He was just opening his mouth to say something when Sam came in.

“They’re serving lunch, you know.” Fitz leapt to his feet, a grateful expression on his face.

“Thank God. I’m starving.”

“You always are,” Sam teased, before turning to the Doctor. “You coming?” The Doctor shook his head.

“No, thank you. I’m not very hungry at the moment.” Sam shrugged.

“Suit yourself. C’mon, Fitz.” The Doctor watched the two of them leave, frowning. Sometimes he wondered if he’d made the right choice inviting Fitz on board the TARDIS, when he was so obviously uncomfortable around him. The Doctor didn’t like that their relationship was so uneasy, but it wasn’t as if he’d exactly had time to sit down and talk and besides, he didn’t want to neglect Sam…

The Doctor leaned his head against the window and sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever figure humans out…”


End file.
